Many conventional wireless networks communicate using microwave frequencies that generally range between two and ten gigahertz (GHz). These systems generally employ either omnidirectional or low-directivity antennas primarily because of the comparatively long wavelengths of the microwave frequencies. The low directivity of these antennas may limit the throughput of such systems. Directional antennas could improve the throughput of these systems, but the wavelength of microwave frequencies make compact directional antennas difficult to implement. The millimeter-wave band may have available spectrum and may be capable of providing higher throughput levels. Furthermore, directional antennas may be smaller and more compact at millimeter-wave frequencies.
Thus, there are general needs for compact directional millimeter-wave antennas and antenna systems suitable for use in wireless communication networks. There are also general needs for compact directional millimeter-wave antennas and antenna systems that may improve the throughput of wireless networks.